


Hidden place (Потаённое место)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Bad day for love [2]
Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Louise and Spiro must stay away from each other, but they can't avoid each other. (Луиза и Спиро должны держаться друг от друга подальше, но не могут избежать встреч в своём излюбленном месте.)
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Series: Bad day for love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935820
Kudos: 6





	Hidden place (Потаённое место)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Словно утомлённое летним зноем, море сегодня было тихим и спокойным, под стать её меланхоличному настрою. Светло-голубое, прорезанное белёсыми дорожками штиля, оно незлобиво шалит яркими бликами. Слепящая гладь постепенно всё сильнее золотится, отражая свет заходящего солнца. 

Опасаясь развеять уютную пелену безмолвия, Луиза осторожно вытягивает ноги, едва заметно меняя положение на неудобной, прогретой солнцем коряге. Прислушивается к миру, окутанному вечерней негой. Не потревожила ли она его? Не нарушила ли что-то в гармонии острова, нежащегося в последних ласковых лучах? Тишина. Безмолвие. Умиротворение, которого так не хватает сейчас её мятежному сердцу. 

Запечатлевая в памяти этот момент и порождаемое им состояние зыбкого покоя, Луиза прикрывает на мгновение глаза, подёрнутые влагой от игры света на поверхности воды. 

В последнее время она частенько тенью выскальзывает из дома и приходит сюда, коротая последние световые минуты за созерцанием красоты мира, первозданного и безмятежного. Беспристрастного свидетеля её собственных метаний и душевных бурь. 

Дни она, занятая мириадами мелких дел и суетных проблем, переносит спокойнее и проще. Так, что даже кажется, будто смирилась с произошедшим столь легко, словно не были настоящими те чувствами, от которых она так долго старалась убежать. Но томными летними вечерами, пропитанными ароматами буйного цветения и соли, она становится уязвима. Когда ритм жизни в алеющих лучах заката затихает, нет спасения от мыслей, что роятся в духмяном безмолвии. 

Бесцеремонно завладевая сознанием и волей, они не позволяют ей больше улыбаться и отшучиваться столь отстранённо и беспечно, как было днём. Не дают и уснуть, словно бы проверяя на прочность и распухшие от слёз глаза, и пальцы, стискивающие край шиться или подушки, подвернувшей под руку. 

И она просто ускользает, хороня свою печаль в размеренном шелесте волн, подальше от сочувствующих взглядов и ненужных, неудобных вопросов. Сидит, прислушиваясь к дыханию океана. И.. ждёт.

Текут минуты. Длинные тени ложатся на песок, золотящийся в лучах солнца. Легкий бриз треплет пожелтевшие, давно выгоревшие растения. За эти месяцы она так и не удосужилась запомнить их названия, впрочем, и на этот раз её внимание они занимают не долго. 

Меркнет солнечная дорожка, вальяжно растекающаяся на воде. Растворяется в дрожащей темноте её смеженных век. Плеск волн, омывающих пеной подножие скального уступа, не может приглушить рокота мотора и шелеста шин на песке. 

На узловатой коряге, неизвестно кем и когда приткнутой в этом уединённом уголке, места для двоих вполне достаточно. Главное сидеть настолько близко, насколько позволяют приличия. 

Ветер, избавленный от дневного зноя, постепенно свежеет. Хотя дует всё также лениво, чуть рябя морскую гладь, сочащуюся солнцем. Понемногу нарастает шум побережья: плеск волн о камни, шелест податливых кустов, крикливый гомон чаек. 

Багряным ореолом прорисовываются на фоне опускающегося на воду солнца безлюдные спутники-островки Корфу.

Острая коленка при смене положения порой невольно касается ткани штанины, и Спиро неприкрыто завидует самому себе пятнадцати лет отроду, не вылезавшему из шорт и легкой майки. 

Он всегда любил вечера, свободные от уз дневной спешки. Задумчивые, степенные, чуть ленивые. Любил и это место, один из многих обособленных от людского вмешательства уголков острова. Когда-то именно здесь он мечтал и строил планы на неизведанное будущее. Высматривал паромы, везущий гостей и вести из большого мира жителям Корфу. Тосковал о семье, что оставила его одного в растерянности и раздёрганных чувствах. Именно тогда, когда этого не стоило бы делать… Здесь же обрел покой и ясность решения, казавшегося тогда непоколебимым и единственно верным. 

Что же делает он здесь теперь, столь беспечно наслаждаясь красотой окутанного дремотой мира? Объяснить слишком сложно даже самому себе. Особенно после обоюдного признания того, что начавшееся между ними не должно перерасти во что-то большее. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Не такой ценой. 

Однако, каждый вечер, где бы ни находился, он спешит в этот укромный уголок мира – теперь уже их потаенное место. Позабыв, как поутру клятвенно давал себе обещание не повторять этого больше, не искать с нею встреч и причин для визитов. Усложняя то, что итак непросто, он неизменно разделяет с нею негу этого краткого часа. Равно как и возможность побыть хоть немного рядом, на расстоянии вдоха, любуясь угасающими бликами света на морской ряби. 

Беспощадное время всегда мчится слишком суетно, бестолково. Минуты мечутся, отмечаясь тонкими насечками тени на песке, стремясь обогнать друг друга в стремительном беге невидимой стрелки. 

А так хочется задержать, продлить это мгновение. Остановить мысли, остановить время, остановить безжалостно проступающий всё четче в свете разгорающихся огней города реальный мир, диктующий свои условия. И просто говорить и смеяться с нею как раньше, не опасаясь выдать взглядом лишнего. Касаться ладонью щеки без прицельных, цепких взглядов, что все истолкуют превратно. Полагая, что и сам он удовлетворится этим скупым, как теперь всё чаще кажется, проявлением чувств, затопляющих сердце.

Вместо этого он лишь чрезмерно осторожно и бережно, словно она хрупкое сказочное создание, сотканное из света, накидывает ей на плечи свой пиджак, ненароком касаясь ключицы. Единственную позволительную защиту от вечерней прохлады, что скоро может дать о себе знать. 

Солнце уже почти совсем село. Затухает расцвеченный пурпуром закат. И синева моря становится холоднее и глубже. Крепчает ветер, что-то порывисто нашёптывая утесам. 

Дома жизнь иная, не оставляющая времени на любовную тоску или запретные мысли о том, что было бы. Там грубая реальность, к которой они не спешат возвращаться. Здесь же убежище, где суетливый день, словно случайный прохожий, проплывает мимо.

И всё же кажется, что настоящая жизнь она именно здесь и сейчас. В его дыхании, что оставляет на коже физически ощутимый след, которые сладко саднит, принося наслаждение на пару с резью в сердце. В биении жилки под смуглой кожей. В замирании сердца, когда его ладонь мягко и привычно накрывает собой её тонкие пальцы. 

Для того, чтобы позабыть обо всём, оказывается, достаточно легко, мимоходом сжать её пальцы, задумавшись слишком крепко. И, запоздало опомнившись, ослабить захват да, едва касаясь, погладить косточку на запястье, тонкую венку, бьющуюся всё сильнее под усилившимся током крови. И солнце уже растворяется не в синеющих глубинах моря, а отражается в её глазах, темнеющих от багряного зарева солнца. 

Оказывается, в их ситуации облечь чувства в слова было не самым трудным. Куда сложнее удержать эти рвущиеся наружу признания теперь, когда они и без слов сквозят в каждом вдохе и выдохе, в каждом жесте и украдкой брошенном взгляде…

Сегодня измотаны зноем даже неугомонные птицы. Приткнувшись друг другу, затихли они на берегу, разбившись небольшими группками. Отороченные чернотой угля крылья разморено опущены на остывающий песок, пока волны всё беспокойнее плещутся о камни. Тихо стаял день, перетёк в дурманящие сумерки. Окончен и долгий южный вечер. Пора расходиться, расставаясь до следующего дня. Пока не поздно. Пока ещё есть силы. 

До свиданья… моя радость. 

Добрых снов… Луиза. 

Спешат на встречу мерцающим во тьме далеким огням города люди. 

Уходят поодиночке. Унося в сердцах свою боль напополам с истомой, одурманенные обманчивым, мимолетным мгновением блаженства. Оставляя за спиной бескрайнее, кроткое море, безмолвно ласкающее волнами разморенную зноем, дремлющую землю.


End file.
